Frostbite
by KingofAllRight
Summary: Eleven and Amy go up against the Ice Warriors


"I think we lost them." The Doctor said hopefully, bringing his run to a stop.

"I thought they'd chase us forever." Amy added, still out of breath.

After a moment, the Doctor continued, "We should really get back to the TARDIS." He turned and began walking again, but was stopped by Amy's traditional "Doctorrr..."

"I know you're tired, Amy, but we're almost there." He said as he kept walking.

"No. Doctor. My hand is stuck."

He turned around and quickly strode back to her. With a quick glance down, he said, "No it isn't."

"Yes it is." She insisted, "It's turned to ice and stuck to the stone. I can't move it."

"Amy, look at me." He took her face in his hands. "This is just like with the Angels, when you thought your hand was stone."

"It was stone."

"I bit it, remember? I can't leave bite marks on a stone."

"Your Timelord breath must have changed my hand back."

"What? Amy, that's preposterous."

"We're on a frozen alien planet, running from these 'Ice Warriors,' because you just had to go on about how your spaceship was so much better than theirs. I warned you to stop, but no way, the Doctor will have the last word."

"That's not-" The Doctor began, but was cut off.

"When will you start realizing that the fun is in having the cool spaceship, not in telling everyone about it?" The Doctor started giggling in spite of himself. "What?"

"Nothing, Amy. Nothing at all. You're right."

"It doesn't work that way, Doctor." She saw through his attempt at avoiding the question, "What was so funny?"

In a voice barely above a whisper, the Doctor replied, "You said, 'a-boot.'"

Amy rolled her eyes dramatically. "I'm going to give you a boot if you keep making fun of my accent, Raggedy Man." She chastised.

The Doctor had a comeback ready, but other voices stopped his train of thought. "Amy, we have to go. Now."

She nodded and pulled, but her right hand was seemingly rooted to the spot. "I can't."

"Yes you can. Just try."

"I am trying!" She insisted, clearly frustrated.

"I know." His voice softened. "Look over there for a moment."

Amy obeyed without hesitation at first. By the time she thought to ask why, the deed had already been done. "You bit me!" She exclaimed, keeping her voice quiet. "You bit me, AGAIN!"

He already had a hold on her other hand, and was dragging her along. "Not ice."

"You bit me!"

"Your hand is not ice!"

"You bit me, again!"

"And your hand isn't ice!" He held up the hand with the bite mark for a moment before continuing to drag her back to the TARDIS.

"You're making a habit of this, aren't you?"

"Yes, I make a habit of saving your life because you're too stubborn to trust me." He replied evenly.

"Twelve years."

"I know that."

"Twelve years."

"I already paid for that in full. Cricket bat, remember?"

"Twelve years, and four psychiatrists."

"And you were the one who couldn't stop biting people then. Were you saving their lives, Amelia?"

"Do you like biting people?" She changed the subject.

"What?" He stopped.

"Do you, like biting, people?" She emphasized each part of the sentence.

"No!" He continued down the winding hallways, still dragging her in his wake.

"Oh." She paused a moment, "So you just like biting my hand?"

"WHAT?!" He cried incredulously. "No!"

"Are you sure, Doctor?" She continued her combination of flirting and teasing.

"Certain." He, as usual, was having none of it.

They turned the last corner to find the TARDIS sitting undisturbed against a wall of the large room. He quickly snapped his fingers, stepped in (with Amy a stride behind him), and then poked his head back out. He gave a quick glance around, and spotted the small group chasing them.

"Oy! You lot! Watch this!" With that, he slammed the doors shut, raced back over to the console, and dematerialized.

"What is it with you and showing off?"

"I'm not showing off!"

"You showed them where you were so they could see the TARDIS disappear." She countered, "That's showing off."

He adjusted his bowtie, "I was simply letting them know that I was leaving."

She rolled her eyes at his ridiculous statement. "Am I going to catch something from your bite?"

"No." He replied flatly.

"Are you sure?"

"Let me see it." He grabbed her wrist, and let her hand rest in his. Concentrating, he healed the small marks.

Amy blinked once, and then again. "How did you do that?"

"I'm a Timelord." He explained, "We can regenerate. I used a very, very tiny part of that artron energy to heal your bite mark."

"That was your bite mark." She corrected.

"On your hand... which still isn't ice." He returned.

"Oh shut up, Raggedy Man." Her words carried no sting whatsoever.

"Not a chance."

She rolled her eyes again, but a smile played at her lips this time around. "So, where to?" She finished her question with a yawn. "Nevermind. I know what I'm going to do."

He just nodded. "Sleep well, Pond."

She made to exit, but was stopped by a question. "Do you ever sleep?"

"Sometimes." He didn't look up from the console.

"Do you need to?"

"It's a good way to relax."

A short silence ensued, letting the soft hum of the TARDIS take main focus. Amy continued, "Can you leave the console for a while?"

He pulled a lever, stopping the humming. "Now I can. Why?"

"You make a nice pillow." She stated bluntly, but her cheeks' flush gave her away.

"Of course." He walked down the steps to her. "Are you alright, Amelia?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I just thought- for a moment back there- that I was really stuck." He nodded. "It was really scary, and I- I just want someone near me."

He just nodded again, knowing all too well how she felt, and knowing how it felt to not have anyone when you needed someone most. They walked into her room together, with its huge bed and various small homemade knickknacks on the short dresser. The Doctor sat nearly upright on the bed, but Amy slid down, resting her head on his thigh and enjoying the closeness of another person.

"Good night, Amelia." His voice danced through her barely conscious mind.

"Night, Raggedy Man." She mumbled.


End file.
